Who's That Sleeping In My Bed?
by individuall88
Summary: She wondered if it was because she was sleeping in his room, in his bed- tangled in his sheets- sleeping in his flannel shirts. That had to be it, right? Pure Smutty Cloisy Goodness. One-shot.


**A/N:** OK. I'm not sure what's up with me and these one-shots lately, but I'm going with it. This literally would not let me sleep until I wrote it.I know it may be a little cliche-esque...But like I said- it made me lose a night of well deserved beauty sleep..So what can you do? Also this takes place in Season 4.

I'd also like to point out this is kind of my version of S4 Lois dreaming about S9 Clark...*wink wink*

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason people! Pure Smutty Goodness. So if you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen, got it? **

**Who's That Sleeping In My Bed?**

She'd been having the dream for almost two months now. Ever since she became a semi-permanent boarder at the Kent Household. The first night it happened it had scared the shit out of her. She'd woken up in a hot sticky sweat- one hand on her naked breast the other between her thighs-

That's how she always woke up. She remembered looking at the clock that first time- the green numbers read 3:10AM. It happened again the next night too- the same dream. The same scenario- the same time on the clock- and again the night after that.

She wondered if it was because she was sleeping in his room, in his bed- tangled in his sheets- sleeping in his flannel shirts. That had to be it, right? It was just because she'd immersed herself into his domain- accidentally bathed herself in everything Clark Kent- the annoying, awkward, way too serious farm boy that she couldn't resist teasing. Well, Mr. Grates-on-her-nerves got his revenge at night. In her dreams- whether he knew it or not.

Now Lois wasn't a stranger to reoccurring dreams. She'd always had them. She'd dreamt about her mother when she was little, afraid of forgetting her because the general had stripped their entire house- their entire life- of any pictures, and personal items and anything at all that could remind him of her. Except the one photograph he kept on his desk of the three of them, Lois had been two at the time- before Lucy was born.

And who could forget the nightmare about the man in the cape that had started when she was twelve. She called it nightmare, though it didn't exactly scare her- not in the traditional sense at least- it was more that it overwhelmed her- he overwhelmed her. The shadowy man in her dreams that wore a cape, that seemed to flow behind him even though there wasn't any wind. He was big and powerful. And he scooped her into his arms and they defied gravity together.

In her dream she would look down and everything would seem so small and insignificant and when she looked up at her captor, his eyes would be burning in to hers- those deep, stormy sea eyes that seemed to gaze right to her soul- enveloping her in their endless depths. And even though he held onto her tightly, she still felt like she falling. Down. Down. Down. Into the bottomless pit of his irises-

Lois still shuddered thinking about it to this day. But even that dream had stopped- for the most part.

And she was sure the one she was having now would come to an end, too. She just had to wait it out, that's all. But even as she sunk into the mattress and wiggled under the covers and laid her head on the pillows she still felt- nervous.

It was only a dream for God's sake! But it was always so- intense. So real, and he always acted so un-Clark like in it. No. Not uncharacteristic, she decided, just more aggressive and self-assured. More like a man who knew exactly what he wanted than a boy still trying to figure it out.

She took a deep breath and told herself to suck it up! She wasn't going to lose any beauty sleep over Smallville!

She was Lois Lane for crying out loud! She ate men- er- boys like him for breakfast! There was no way she was going to let that goodie two shoes- even a sexy dream version of him- get to her.

No. Way.

Filled with a renewed sense of confidence Lois determinedly placed her sleeping mask over her eyes and settled down into the big, comfy bed that smelled like cheap soap and hay and drifted off to sleep...

_He was standing over her- looming like he always did. Watching her stare back at him, a wicked smile playing with his sensuous mouth. She knew what would happen next- but couldn't stop the tingling sensation of anticipation as it skirted across her skin causing her to shiver._

_His lips finally curled up into a full predatory grin. "Who's that sleeping in my bed?" His voice was deeper than usual- rougher more husky. And she gulped to stop a moan from escaping her throat._

_He swooped down swiftly, pinning her into the mattress with his weight. Parting her legs with his. Tearing the blankets off of her body. He nuzzled her neck possessively. His nose delicately tracing the shape of her jaw line making it's way up to her ear, his breath tickling her skin._

_"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Goldie Locks." He growled into her dark honey colored hair, his teeth nibbling at her ear lope. He bit down hard enough to make her gasp._

_She wiggled from the sensation, unable to speak. She was never able to find her voice. He pulled back enough to look down at her face- a triumphant gleam sparkling in his dark, familiar eyes. They reminded her of the man in the cape's eyes. With the same intensity they seemed to draw her into them like they had their own gravitational pull. And Lois was helpless against their hold over her. She didn't fight it anymore- she welcomed it- almost craved it. She drank in his gaze like a drunkard guzzling down his favorite green label._

_He brushed his hand along her neck and shoulders and dipped his head down to kiss her throat- hot, open-mouthed wet kisses, trailing downward. Leaving a path of fire and in their wake. As his mouth traveled southward – so did his hands- popping buttons off as they got in his way._

_He made sure to taste each of her breasts before continuing his journey. Just a taste- a quick nibble and lavish lick before he was off again. It wasn't time for that yet. He had bigger fish to fry._

_And Lois knew his destination. Knew the exact words that would come out of his mouth next, but she just writhed beneath him- squirming and moaning her hands desperately grasping at the sheets._

_He ripped her shirt- well his shirt- completely off of her once he reached the hem of her panties. They were always red cotton panties. No thongs or boy shorts or bikini underwear for her. Not in this fantasy._

_His hands rested on the tops of her thighs and his licked into her belly button, nibbling his way down to the elastic waistline. Then he looked up at her again, grinning like the devil himself and making her pant. She wished he'd just do it already. God, if he didn't do something soon she was going to die!_

_"You do remember what happened to Goldie Locks when they found her, don't you?" He asked. She never knew his voice could go that deep- be that seductively mesmerizing._

_She didn't respond. Or rather she wasn't able. She couldn't think about anything at the moment. What was he talking about? Why wasn't he kissing her? Touching her? Who cares about Goldie Locks?_

_She whined with need, still not able to voice her annoyance. He stroked her thighs soothingly, taking his fingers and dragging her cotton underwear down her legs- at a torturously slow pace. Peppering her knees and calves and ankles with light caresses from his lips._

_Once the offending garment was off, Clark settled himself between her thighs lifting her legs over his shoulders. He looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't remember what happens to Goldie?" He asked again and Lois shook her head fervently. Get on with it already!_

_He smirked. "They ate her up!"_

_He dove into her with a vengeance and Lois's hips literally came off the bed when the tip of his tongue touched the hood of her clit. He licked and bit and nibbled her until she was practically quaking- vibrating with need and lust and want._

_His sweet torturous tongue swirled around her pleasure teasingly- applying just enough pressure to bring her to the edge then backing off before she completely fell over the cliff. He locked his fingers around her hips to keep her from moving too much while he feasted on her tender flesh._

_He thrust his tongue into her and she made a sound she was sure only Shelby could hear. He swirled inside of her licking deeper and harder and she cried out in pleasure and frustration. She wanted more. She needed more. She had to have more._

_More._

_Just when she thought he couldn't possibly do anything else to torture her, he pulled his tongue out of her and replaced it with his forefinger. The thick digit curled inside of her finding the magic spot that made her scream and tremble. He fucked her with his finger while his lips gently sucked her clit. He brought her close to completion so many times she lost count- but he never let her come. He just wanted her wet and breathless and crazy for him._

_And she was._

_He finally stopped his torment when she pulled at his hair and clamped her knees around his head. He gave her one final, sensuous lick before raising his head, running that magic tongue over his lips, as if saying 'Mmmm. Delicious.' He crawled up her body- sliding his hands over her taut, slick skin._

_He pressed one breast into his hand, feeling the hot malleable softness against his palm. He brought the other up to cup her face. Then he finally kissed her. Hard. Possessive. She tasted herself on his lips- sweet and bitter and piquant. He forged his way into her mouth with the same force he used on her nether lips._

_He didn't want her to have any doubts. She was his._

_Lois gripped his large shoulders, running her hands down the sinewy muscles of his arms, then back up so she could feel the definition of his back. He groaned in her mouth- pulling back only to breathe for a moment, before diving back in like a man possessed. Like he couldn't get enough of her._

_She wrapped her legs around his thighs. His hands kneading her heavy breasts, rolling each nipple between his thumb and pointer finger hard enough to make her mewl with a mixture of pain and pleasure. She was on fire. He was literally scalding her- burning her up with lust and desire._

_She bucked her hips against his, a nonverbal action telling him how much she needed him inside of her- now! He seemed to get the message because he pulled back from her mouth and thrust into her with one swift movement._

_He was big and hot and he filled her completely. It was almost too much. He began moving inside of her- deep, long strokes, hitting the right spot every time. She moved against him, vehemently- almost panicked. She needed him to go faster- harder._

_More. More. More._

_He picked up the pace, trying to calm her down with feather light kisses on her cheeks and eyelids. His hands still gripped her breasts and she held tightly to his shoulders, digging her nails into the flesh- clawing at his back._

_More. More. More._

_She bit his chin and he snapped. Pumping into her with almost brutal force, grunting and groaning and watching as her face contorted into sweet agony._

_Almost there._

_Almost there._

_Just a little more._

_Please._

_Please._

Please.

Then her eyes flew open and she jolted out of bed, sitting straight up. Her right hand on her breast and her left hands between her legs touching herself. She didn't bother looking at the time she already knew what the clock would say.

Gulping in some much-needed air, Lois slowly got her breathing back to a normal pace and lied back down. She always woke up before the good part. She thought about running the bathroom to splash water on her face, but she wasn't ready to move yet.

Her limbs felt heavy. And her heart was drumming in her ears and her pulse was still throbbing.

She'd just managed to pull the covers back over her naked body when a soft knock sounded at her door. Before she could answer Clark silently cracked open the door and whispered, "Lois? Are you OK?" His voice was normal. Not gravelly or dark. His eyes were wide and bright with concern. But he filled up her doorway.

"Yeah, Smallville I'm fine. I just- I just had a bad dream that's all." She lied.

"Oh," Was all he said.

"Thanks for- checking up on me," she said, lamely. And he gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you screamed my name."

Oh, dear God. She didn't. She couldn't have.

"I did?" She tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yeah, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Smallville!" She snapped, hiding behind hostility to cover up her embarrassment. "The only reason I screamed your name is because I had a nightmare about you- that's all."

Clark nodded, "Oh, well. Goodnight, then." He shut the door quietly behind him wondering what the hell kind of nightmare made her scream out "Oh, God Clark! Please!"

**END**

**A/N:** I can't believe I wrote that! It's my first, uh, graphic smut piece..So was it..er..OK? I could really use some feedback if it's not too much trouble..Thanks!

*bites nails*


End file.
